


Oh Happy Days

by kingslayersrogue



Series: Christmas Wishes, Secret Kisses [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Mistletoe, One Shot Collection, Puppies, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: Set in the universe of 'Be careful what you wish for'#1 Christmas Morning: Opening gifts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be careful what you wish for.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581350) by [kingslayersrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue). 



> So as I plot the actual sequel, here's just a bunch of fluffy one shots set in the same universe to fill the void in my heart, and yours if you so choose.

_ December 25th, Christmas Morning. _

The kids are bouncing at the top of the stairs,  _ begging  _ to be let down. Bellamy is hanging on the railing. Clarke is starfished upside down on the top step and Octavia is jumping up and down, her favorite stuffed animal tucked under her arm. A chorus of pleases ring out every few seconds.

Abby stands at the bottom of the stairs, Marcus firmly plastered to her back, filming the entire thing. “Momma, let us down! Let us down. Please please  _ please.” _ Clarke cries, doing her best puppy dog impression. “Dad! Dad! We can’t wait anymore. Please!”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I don’t think it’s time yet.”  Three different voices call out in tiny, adorable pleas. “Why are you squirts so excited, it’s not like there’s something  _ super awesome _ waiting for you,” Raven calls next, making the three kids jump and plead even more. Once they’ve had their fill of teasing and the green light is given, six tiny feet stomp down the stairs and burst into the living room.

Three identical gasps, followed by three squeals of excitement ring out. A large red and white box sits under the tree, hand sized holes cut in. “Is that a-”

_ “A puppy!!” _ Octavia finishes, throwing open the flaps and plucking the pup out. “ _ He’s so fluffy!!” _ Clarke giggles, ruffling the dog’s scruff.

“ _ Look at his ears,”  _ Bellamy exclaims.

“Let’s call him sprinkles!!” Octavia shouts at the top of her lungs, nearly crushing the poor thing in a bear hug. Alarmed, Marcus gently eases the dog from his daughter's grip. Inspecting the tag on his collar, “Sorry kiddo, Santa already named him. His tag says Remi.” She frowns, but only for a moment as Marcus hold the puppy to where it can lick her face. “ _ Kisses,”  _ she giggles and Abby’s face bursts into a smile. 

Marcus holds the puppy out to her. “You want some puppy love too?” It’s not that she doesn’t like dogs, but the fair amount of slobber  _ still _ on Octavia’s face is slightly off putting. “I don’t kiss dogs, thank you.”

“You kissed him, what’s the difference?” Raven adds, adjusting her elf hat and giving Marcus a good natured punch in the arm. Giving the girl a quick glare Marcus announces that it’s time to open the rest of the presents and all three kids jump and cheer. “Can I go first Mrs.Abby, please please please!” Before Abby can break under the weight of Octavia’s adorable pleading face and big blue eyes Raven interjects. “Oldest to youngest kiddo, we’ve always done it that way. Can’t trick the newbies, that’s not fair play.” The little girl frowns, secretly sticking her tongue out at her aunt. “Merry Christmas old man,” Raven smiles, dropping a blue and white striped present in his lap, dropping a similarly wrapped one in Abby’s hands. Marcus frowns at being called old but thanks her for the gift. “I’m just going, to be honest, I have no idea what this is.” 

Raven plucks the object out of his hand and shoves it into his hair. “It’s for when the doc isn’t here to do it for you, massages your scalp.” The gift seems to serve its second purpose when Marcus turns Candy cane red. (Later, when Raven whispers ‘ _ I know you have a hair thing’ _ into her ear and she turns the same shade she realizes how much teasing she’s in for. As if it could get any worse?) “Your turn Doc.”    
Her gift is more simple, a mug with a cute little fox on it. “I don’t get it.”

“Oh for fucks sakes,” She says like it’s an answer. “ _ Raven!” _ Abby and Marcus hiss, looking between her and the obvious children pointedly. “ _ No, _ look oh for,” she points at the fox picture. “Fox sake, it sounds like it but it  _ isn’t _ .” 

“Oh,” Abby says, laughing a little as Raven mutters under her breath. The kids all dig under the tree for their present with a big  _ ‘2 Aunty Rayven’  _ with the y scribbled out, proudly presenting it to a beaming Raven. “So you little spuds got me a Christmas gift,” She opens it slowly, cutting the tape and making sure not to rip the paper. She can see the kids squirm impatiently, both amused and proud of their restraint. “Wait, I forgot my lucky present hat, I should go get it.” The kids all shout out, physically holding the girl in place until she finishes opening her present. They got her a sarcasm t-shirt that they all felt was very fitting. 

The rest of the gifts fly by in a flash of ripping paper, shouts of excitement, and fits of giggles. Bellamy got a children’s mythology book (Marcus) a very large Spiderman lego set (Abby) and an array of glow in the dark wall decals (Raven.) Along with a load of clothes for back to school, graphic tees and jeans  _ without _ holes. 

Octavia gets very intricate fighter jet model (Abby) a beautiful blue butterfly necklace (Marcus) along with an “If you think your aunt’s cool, you haven’t met mine” shirt (Raven, of course.)

Clarke was very happy about the watercolor rainbow bedspread she got from her mother, but the “little princess” shirt from Marcus was a close second. Abby was slightly less thrilled about the acrylic paint set Clarke received from Raven.

A few smaller presents along with one very big one rested under the tree. All with tags that read  _ 'Merry Christmas Munchkins - Mr.C’ _

The smaller gifts all contained things that the kids could do together. From board games to craft packs. It was the nearly 5ft tall box that even Abby was curious about. It seemed Marcus was the only one who knew what was in it. He was wearing a big goofy grin as Bellamy jumped to reach a corner of bright green wrapping paper and tore it down. Clarke and Octavia do the same, ripping until the whole front of the package is visible. 

Abby gasps, Raven whistles and Bellamy nearly screams. The front of the box pictures a very beautiful, and quite extensive treehouse. Complete with a tire swing and even a rope bridge to a smaller section in a nearby tree. 

Clarke throws her arms around her friend, Octavia happily crushed in the middle and jumps up and down laughing excitedly. The excitement tips when the newest member of their blended little family jumps from Marcus’ lap and into the Sea of crumpled wrapping paper. Barking and making the kids chase after him. 

Raven stands up, going towards the door and pulling her boots on. “Luna and I were going to take the rascals to an early movie, tag along if you want.  _ Have fun if you don't.”  _ She adds the last part with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows before jogging upstairs to get everyone dressed and ready. “She's ridiculous,” Marcus mutters, shaking his head. “She's not wrong,” Abby answers, smirking in a way he can't help but groan at. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Man’s best friend right.”

After an hour of ridding the house of ‘Christmas Carnage’ as Raven called it, Marcus and Abby finally had a chance to catch their breath,  _ alone. _ The first thing he does is pull her down on the couch, holding her in his lap.“A dog,  _ really  _ Marcus?” He nods, very business like. “Every boy needs a dog,  _ man’s best-friend remember? _ ” 

“Right, you definitely didn’t get a dog because you’ve been whining for 2 years about how much  _ you _ wanted a dog.” He nods again, very cute but full of shit. “I don’t believe you.” 

“What’ll it take to convince you?” In an instant, the air turns from playful to something else entirely. “What do you have to offer?”  Her voice is pitched low, a throaty murmur, efficient in drawing out the desired outcome as his lips crash down onto hers. 

There’s an undeniable truth that comes with kissing Abigail Griffin,  _ once you start it’s hard to stop. _ Her lips were soft, but moved against his with a hard urgency. Like she was trying to drown herself in his kisses. Her hands, as always, find their way into his hair moving through and tugging at the strands  _ just so. _ He almost growls but the sound is caught between them, coming out as a broken whimper.  _ She’s setting him on fire. _ Her lips trace a path down his neck, leaving a trail of red and purple marks. 

Her hands sneak under his shirt, feather light touches on heated skin. Her hands grasp the hem, slowly pulling the fabric up his body. His shirt lands somewhere on the floor, and he doesn't care where. Too focused on the feel of placing kisses all over his chest, hands trailing down down-

_ CRASH! _

She jumps back, the sound of glass shattering filling the room. Marcus looks over to see Remi playing tug-of-war with the table cloth, surrounded by what used to be one of his favorite wine glasses. He groans, dropping his head to her shoulder trying to ignore the mess. Instead of indulging him Abby gets up, tossing him his shirt. “Man’s best friend  _ right.” _


End file.
